Characters of Glee: Laguna Beach
These are the characters featured in the comedy-drama musical fanfiction,'' Glee: Laguna Beach.'' The initial main cast encompassed former pop singer and club director, Sapphira, former singer and ex-fiancee, Dean Asahina, principal John McConnell, and six glee club members, Andre Wilkerson, Steele McConnell, Roxanna Daniels, Mandy Harrington, Sheila Woodrow, and Jake Hollington. Main Characters 'Sapphira' Main article: Sapphira Sabrina Alessia Sollozzo (Born March 28th, 1970) better known as Sapphira 'is a music teacher at Laguna Beach High School, the founder/cub directer of the Starz glee club as well as being a former pop singer. During her younger years, she made her music debut at age 8, but didn't become a full-fledged pop star until she turned 14 years old. Sapphira had conquered the charts with her catchy pop singles and cover songs such as her famous cover of Seiko's "Who's that Boy" in 1991. However, a scandal questioning about her sexuality caused her career, and almost her life all because of Dean's ex-girlfriend. But a year later, the scandal was proved to be completely false, but Sapphira went to become a music teacher until she won a $20K lottery. She transferred to Laguna Beach High School, located in Orange County and noticed that there was no music class, which gave her the liberty to start the Starz glee club. Sapphira is shown to have a deep passion for music and would push the members to reach their full potential. However, she is shown to be a bit stubborn when it comes to other personal things such as Dean, who's trying to win back her heart. 'Dean Asahina Main article: Dean Asahina Dean Takahiro Hanajima ' (born May 20th, 1968) better known as '''Dean Asahina '''is one of the protagonists of the series. Like Sapphira, Dean was also a successful singer back in the 80s when he was in a boyband called Ryuusei which dominated the Japanese pop charts and crossed over to the American music charts. He is shown to be very handsome from top to bottom and all of the girls fall for him, despite himself being older than them, although women his age drool over him. Dean had dated Sapphira in 1987 after his breakup with his first girlfriend who was a Playboy model and proposed to her after 4 years. But in the mid-late 1990s, Dean and Sapphira broke up when he learns about the scandal and soon discovers that it was caused by his ex. Years later, he finds out that she lied about Sapphira and he goes out to find her but no luck. He leaves his group after he collapsed one day when performing and is told that he is diagnosed with sickle-cell anemia, thus ending his music career. Dean is shown to be very kind-hearted and understanding when it comes to problems and would try to help them, but he can be a bit naive and somewhat dense. He still enjoys music, as well as singing and dancing, and he is a talented dancer. He's still in love with Sapphira and enrolls himself in Laguna Beach High School as the co-director, to get close to her. 'Principal John McConnell Johnathan Harrison "John" McConnell '(Born December 1st, 1964) 'Andre Wilkerson Main article: Andre Wilkerson Andre Shaquille Wilkerson (Born April 16th, 1993) 'Steele McConnell' Main article: Steele McConnell Jason Steele McConnell (Born January 1st, 1991) better known as Steele McConnell. 'Roxana Daniels' Main article: Roxana Daniels Roxana Marie Daniels (Born September 30th, 1993) 'Mandy Harrington' Main article: Mandy Harrington Amanda Gertrude "Mandy" Harrington (Born August 14th, 1993) 'Sheila Woodrow' Main article: Sheila Woodrow Sheila Maureen Woodrow (Born October 10th, 1993) 'Jake Hawthorne' Main article: Jake Hawthorne Jake Prescott Hawthorne (Born November 13th, 1992)